A Crossing of Paths
by Blurry Heel
Summary: Roan Pryfin, an aspiring young Dark Jedi and Aarn Venoiles, a vain young Jedi apprentice, are about to meet in battle, with serious implication and a frightening aftermath.


A Crossing of Paths

Pre-Story Disclaimer-

I don't like the wierd force metaphors and explanations people use, so the force will be used as the good, old-fashioned original Star Wars trilogy style. I like my force where Dark Jedi are Dark Jedi and the force isn't Jesus, nor a river, nor some sort of spiteful child who when you give it what it wants it then automatically wants the opposite just to piss you off.

Also this story uses symbolism. If you don't understan symbolism, please gather the books Lord of the Flies, the Odyssey, and a handy Dicctionary. If you don't understand these books, please hit yourself over the head with them, preferrably all three at the same time.

This story doesn't have much action, and pertains more to inner strife and conflict. If you don't like a deep character study into the intricacies of allegience and temptation then jog on.

Chapter 1-

Roan Pryfin was supposed to be asleep. He was lying face-down on his bunk, a pillow over the back of his head. He turned over on his mattress, facing the ceiling and studying the paneling with his bloodshot eyes. Roan Pryfin was supposed to be asleep, but he couldn't sleep. Eventually, Roan gave up, and threw off the covers. He jumped out of bed, putting on his robes and grabbing his lightsaber off of his nightstand. He pushed the door to his room open, and walked down the hallway. He knocked on his friend Seth Ventris' door, and stood impatiently waiting. Seth opened the door to see his friend tapping his foot impatiently, already dressed in his robes and holding his lightsaber. The echani rubbed the sleep out of his left eye, and grumbled something about it being too early. "Quite specifically, I don't care Seth," Roan replied. Seth shook his head, and walked back into his room. After a few moments, he emerged clothed in robes clutching his lightsaber. Roan walked down the hallway, motioning for his friend to follow.

Aarn Venoilles loved his lightsaber. He loved how the blade glowed an amazing shade of blue. He loved the companionship it provided in dark places. He loved most the power it gave him. The deadliness, the versatility, and especially the respect it garnered him made him feel attached to his weapon. Aarn could be found constantly fiddling with his favorite deadly toy. If Aarn was in the lobby of the Dantooine enclave, one could be sure he would be polishing a crystal from his lightsaber. Aarn loved his lightsaber.

Roan breathed in the cool night air and relaxed. He turned around to look at the hulking mass that was, and still is, the Sith academy on Korriban. "Roan, why the Hell am I out here right now?" Seth whined.

"Seth, my master and I are going to assassinate Master Parke Varynes and her apprentice tomorrow." Roan exclaimed.

Seth's face went blank. "Do…do you think you can do it?" Seth stammered. Parke Varynes was an extremely potent Jedi master, and her apprentice was said to be a promising young Jedi. It was doubtful if Roan could hold his own. Roan shrugged his shoulders.

"You should get some sleep," Seth remarked.

"I've tried for the past three days," Roan answered.

Seth knew from experience assassinations were nerve-racking, and throwing Jedi into the mix just made things seem more daunting. "Do you want to go to the training room?" Seth asked, hoping a workout would clear his friend's mind.

"No. Just leave me out here and wake me up tomorrow morning," Roan replied.

Aarn was called from his workbench to his master's quarters. He quickly reassembled his lightsaber, and brought it with him to his master's office. He knocked on the door to his master's room, and she replied with a hurried, "It's open."

"You wanted to see me Master?" Aarn asked.

"Aarn, we are leaving for Degobah tomorrow morning," she stated.

"May I ask why, Master Varynes?"

"Apparently, the council is sensing a dark influence growing in the swamps, and they want someone to investigate," she explained.

"Very well master, I shall begin packing," Aarn stated.

Roan was awake when Seth went out to check on him. "Your master wants you to report to the hangar," Seth said. Roan stood up, and turned around to face his friend. Seth winced. His friend looked horrible. He was extremely pale, and his eyes were bright red, and he was shuddering uncontrollably. He was in no condition to fight a Jedi, and Seth hoped he would get some sleep before the assassination took place.

Aarn Venoilles took extreme care in packing his lightsaber, making sure it wouldn't get scratched or damaged on the trip to Degobah.

Roan Pryfin stumbled into the cockpit of his fighter, and flipped the ignition. As he turned the fighter to the Hangar doors, he realized there would be no turning back, and he fought the urge to vomit.

AN- Please forgive my short first chapter, I swear the next one will be longer.


End file.
